sinisterfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CrystalNeonSummerSnow
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sinister Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:CrystalNeonSummerSnow page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 1LugiaLover (Talk) 15:29, December 13, 2010 Proper Greeting Hello. I see you are a buddy of Trudge as well. We've only chatted on page comments, so let me make a proper introduction. out hand I am 1LugiaLover. But other names I take are: *Lu *1LL *1Lu *LugiaLu *LuLugia (NEVER Lulu) *Sorrow *Sorrowstar *Silver This nickname has been TAKEN! Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 03:46, March 26, 2011 (UTC) *Silverstream *Sorrowkit *Ragestar *Ragekit *Joystar *Joykit *Meg *Megan *Eclipse Black *Eclipse White *Eclipse Gray *Peridot *Dragoneye *BloodTalon *Raifu *Shi Quite a lot, huh? Well, I have that many names because I like trains. I'm about as smart and random as Trudge, so I may act a bit like him. Farewell. [[User:1LugiaLover|'You Should Die']][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' 'Cause I Like Trains...]] 14:24, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes, so far it is very good. I have wondered what people would think happens after Andy gives Woody and the crew to her. :3 [[User:1LugiaLover|'''You Should Die]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' 'Cause I Like Trains...]] 19:40, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Just finished Seven or Eight. I'm a bit busy every now and then, so I have to stop at one chapter and try and remember where I left off when I come back. [[User:1LugiaLover|'''You Should Die]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' 'Cause I Like Trains...]] 22:41, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Maybe. :3 So how do you like Hitobashira Alice - The Continuation? Kera and I have twisted minds... Kera is maybe even more so than I.... >:3 [[User:1LugiaLover|'''You Should Die]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' 'Cause I Like Trains...]] 23:06, January 27, 2011 (UTC) My next fanfic is about.... Chuckle Keroro Gunso. Why byes, Kera and I are great friends. If I didn't know him, he wouldn't be editing it, because I am the one that asked him to help me. Smiley [[User:1LugiaLover|'''You Should Die]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' 'Cause I Like Trains...]] 00:18, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Errr... no. Haven't even heard of it, lol. Sorry [[User:1LugiaLover|'''You Should Die]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' 'Cause I Like Trains...]] 00:25, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 10:02, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I dunno. Trudge randomly decided the first ones [[User:1LugiaLover|'''Talk To Me]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' If You like Pancakes']] 20:23, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi there! I see you are also a good friend of our beloved friend Intrudgero98! I'm Silverspark in case you havent noticed yet. I'm honoured to meet you. Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 11:25, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I've always had a love for dark stuff. It earnt me several macarbe nicknames in primary school. I'm Intrudgero's friend from the Total Drama wiki just in case you wanted to know. And I'll be sure to leave a comment under your stories. They look quite impressive. Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 20:49, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, were you the one who stylized the logo for the wiki? If so, thanks :)-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:56, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes, it does! And Silverspark is a boy.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 17:24, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes, as a matter of fact I am. Sorry, I don't believe I covered that yet. Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 20:37, March 2, 2011 (UTC) That's okay. Do you know how to get more users here? Sorry, it's just this wiki seems so small and I really want to get some publicity.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 19:01, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Cool, thanks!-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 19:13, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I am, I am.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 19:33, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm, the name is ringing in the back of my head, more clues?-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:16, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Ah! That's it, I remember watching it one Saturday evening.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 17:26, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Right, I agree. And sorry for the bug. I've been a bit inactive too, my broadband beens acting strange.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 18:02, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Yush, infact I have.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 21:02, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes I did :)-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 22:02, March 17, 2011 (UTC) IKR!-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 22:38, March 17, 2011 (UTC) A Syntax Error.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 22:20, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I like the idea of Sam being dead.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 22:29, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Gosh, if I had to pick one, I'd say the honour of pepper sounds really interesting. In a way, it reminds me of my story and the spiritual intentions of the characters really adds an interesting light to it! Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 23:25, March 18, 2011 (UTC) No, I'm afraid Ihaven't. I don't really watch movies, I prefer to read books. But it sounds interesting nontheless. what's it about? Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 23:45, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Of course you can write it! Just because other people don't want her to die doesn't mean you shouldn't go through. This is your choice, and no one can make your choice for you. If you truly believe you can do it and you want to do it, go through with it, no matter what! Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 23:59, March 18, 2011 (UTC) As said before, I don't really watch movies, I haven't been to the movies since 2007. But that is a very interesting tagline, as it co-incides with historically acurate information. Nice job there! Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 00:12, March 19, 2011 (UTC) No, not really.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 10:08, March 19, 2011 (UTC) .................................................No comment....................................-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 18:52, March 19, 2011 (UTC) All of a sudden it sounds more appealing to me.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:28, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Congradulations on 100 edits Crystal! Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 22:55, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Thats ok, these things happen. It's a great achievement to feel, as you know you you're on your way to greatness! Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 21:02, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Did you see my rap on youtube? If you didn't just go to my channel.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 21:11, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Um, no, not really. [[User:1LugiaLover|'Ku-Ku-Ku!]][[User talk:1LugiaLover| Gero-Gero-Gero!]] 00:18, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much for the message you left on the plight of Cyrilax, I'm glad someone decided to read it. You know, I had never heard of Carrie before, and when I looked it up on wikipedia, I found the plot disturbingly familiar with the plight! It's almmost like I have intuitive abilities! Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 09:39, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I would love to hear it Crystal! Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 07:32, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Yep! Oh and have you read my story: Blue Moon?-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 19:16, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Carrie?? Think I've got a copy from the library.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 19:43, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Just a few pages.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 19:57, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh no, just go ahead and tell me, I can catch up from there.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:04, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes, that sounds like an excellent story! I would really love to see what you can do with it. Just be sure to get their personalities right (check their pages to do so) Other than that, I give you permission to use my characters! Good luck! Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 22:48, March 25, 2011 (UTC) This sounds like a really interesting story! I'm glad you see the more caring side of the elders (however you must remember Gyamos is a really gumpy person). I believe that if you get their personalities right, this has the potential to be a really good story, even featured material! I have high hopes for this and I believe it will do well. Oh, and before I forget, the picture does bear a good foreshadowing of the story. It certainly looks good for the part. And before I forget, whenever it's possible, could you comment on my new story "The Train of Peril"? Thanks for everything Crystal! Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 23:08, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Ah yes, thank you for that. This will be a good story. And don't worry, the best stories are the long ones (except if they are repetitive). they are always packed with action and epicness! So I do indeed look forward to it! Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 23:23, March 25, 2011 (UTC) It depends on whether he loved her. If he did, a number of other factors would come into play like: how much did he live her? How much did she love him? Was the love worth it? Does Cyrilax have more purposes in life? Was she his only purpose? It gets confusing, but what you need to know is whether or not she was an essential part of him and whether or not she was the one thing tying him to life. And just to set things straight, it's CyRiLax, not CyLiRax. Thanks for that. Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 03:46, March 26, 2011 (UTC) That's ok, its an easy name to get mixed up. but anyway, they idea of all sounds good and when you ut it that way, he probably would turn suicidal. Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 04:12, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Nice!!-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 21:08, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I noticed, finished the book too. Weirdly I'm watching the Muppet's Christmas Carol. Don't know why.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 21:57, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Well that certainly adds some colour to some of our prize stories. Well done! This looks amazing! Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 20:32, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Excellent then! I'll bear that in mind if I ever decide to do that. Thank you Crystal! Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 05:37, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I noticed.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 18:55, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I did three quarters of the second chapter of Blue Moon, please comment.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 19:47, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Awesome (x2) and thanks! The funny thing is that the first chapter of Blue Moon is called New Moon XD!-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 19:52, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I just wanted to make a new headline, don't bite me!! XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD, it's brilliant to have a dark mind like yours on the prject Crystal!-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:05, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Truth be told I think in two months time the whole wiki will be deserted. Sure we are here right now but we haven't attracted any new users lately.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:21, March 28, 2011 (UTC) No there more "bubbly" than dark. And Uni is barely active. But I do have faith.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 21:01, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing! Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 05:31, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Awesome!! Yes I would care for a tidbit.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 15:44, March 29, 2011 (UTC) No it's fine! (501st edit) You may be ahppy too know I'm doing the third chapter of Blue Moon!-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 16:12, March 29, 2011 (UTC) The first paragraph was pretty cool, also Blue Moon is getting PUBLISHED! Really actually published! Hardback cover and all! I'm so proud!-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 16:28, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, big time!-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 17:43, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Probably, I am going to New York next June after all.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 17:53, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh no, this is quality stuff Crystal! This sounds exactly like the way Cyrilax would exact revenge and it certainly proved what Carrie is capable of. Indeed, this has the very good potential to become a really good story! Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 20:42, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I'll be certain to comment on it when you manage to get it up. It certainly sounds like a promising story Crystal, I look forward to it! Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 10:32, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I must admit that it certainly looks promising and I look forward to seeing it when it surfaces. And I'll be sure to leave a comment on it when I can. Oh, and if it isn't too much trouble, if possible, could you please leave a comment on m new story the train of peril? Than you for everything Crystal! Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 11:00, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Uh-huh, thanks for that.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 18:46, March 30, 2011 (UTC I don't really think it's very remarkable.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 19:00, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Really? I wrote it randomly, romance isn't really my category, it's adventure.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 19:28, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Lol thanks. You too.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:01, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't think so.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:20, March 30, 2011 (UTC) OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That made me laugh so hard.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:39, March 30, 2011 (UTC) LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL IKR.-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:41, March 30, 2011 (UTC) DONE!-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 14:21, April 3, 2011 (UTC) -- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 21:53, April 4, 2011 (UTC)Hey Crystal, you should check this out! [1] And if you liked the first part there's a second part!-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 11:51, April 5, 2011 (UTC) No, but my mom and I recently got Tangled. We may watch it over the weekend. (When you asked me about Tangled, you meant that movie right? From Disney?) [[User:1LugiaLover|'''Ku-Ku-Ku!]]''' Gero-Gero-Gero!''' 01:13, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Important waffle Ok, the issue of Cyrilax's plight you raised on my blog has led me to rethink the whole storyline. You see, I was going to have Cyrilax die at the end of the story, as part of the name of sinister fanfiction wiki. But my blog says otherwise. I had not decided on the outcome as I make the story up as I go along. But anyway, I was planning on re-using Cyrilax after death in a later story of mine. But the fact remains that if he dies, maybe you could think of something to resurrect him. You might end up having to continue the storyline if you intend to use him, which means that you will have to work around the set guidelines. I really don't know at the moment, I'll have to finish the story first. But before I can do anything, I need Lugia or Kera to make the tie-breaking vote on my blog before proceeding. Sorry if this confused you in any way. Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 06:29, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Lolio that is pretty random but not as random as the new G & B Show movie!-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 11:17, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes he is. Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 05:26, April 10, 2011 (UTC) It's awesome! Hey, could you check out my latest song? It's the Gandalf VS Dumbledore Rap battle-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 20:43, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Isn't that the whole idea of rap?-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 21:27, April 10, 2011 (UTC)